


Gold and steel

by Docnot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Free Hanako arasaka, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Post-Game(s), Relationship(s), Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docnot/pseuds/Docnot
Summary: Was originally a song one shot for Hanako Arasaka  but is now being turned into a story.When a young mercenary falls In love with the lady who saved his life the only way he can repay her is by helping her live her own life. So stealing from a Arasaka again was the only way he saw it happening but only if see was willing to trust him.This is part of the #FreeHanako tag. Becuase I love this woman.
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Greek Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is being put on here from my Tumblr. Mind you all I'm dyslexic as hell and sometimes don't pick up my errors so if you see them please let me know so I can fix them.

She stands out on the balcony crying with half her make up on hoping it could end differently. 

With smashing cars and karaoke bars.   
He running late, with half his armor on. 

She stands there playing yet another act Wishing it that she didn't have another roll to fill.   
She loves this feeling but hates this part.  
He wants this to work so much as he watches her under the moon. 

her cybernetics glow with most beautiful blue hue to them under the moon light. 

'She hits like ecstasy' 

She brings out the power he needs. 

The tarot cards say it's not to late but her father says it's at the end 

Its better off said but darling your a goddess with Hair of Obsidian. 

He keeps falling down each step, she hates this feeling but she loves him so much wishing he didn't have to suffer this much. 

She smelt like a flower shop.   
And it makes him feel so at home wishing he'd never have to let her go. 

'And she hits like ecstasy' 

Come on Hanako just run away with him.  
She like goddess among motals, This war make him feel so incompete wishing that they could just be free. 

' and She hits like ecstasy' 

He's just a cheaper dream, here come a Greek Tragedy.

They both listen to the song in the background singing there own lines to themselves hoping and praying they can find away out of this. 

He watches her from the distance wishing that the could have a happy ended where cold gold that graces every aspect of her is nothing compared blue shine it almost looked like silver. 

Silver and obsidian suited her more the the red and gold that she is adorned in. She looked so sad from where he was perched. He wanted to go to her and break the lock on the gilded cage to set her free from the pretty prison she is locked it.   
seeing her under the moon light,  
it made V wish he could have her, wishing that she would run away. Even though a dying man was not worthy of such beauty. 

She stands there crying wishing for away out, away to have her brothers back away to have her father back.   
She feels so broken everything she has done has lead to this, she should have known that even if she proved herself many more times it would fall on blind eyes.   
She wishes not to have to marry someone who does not own her heart.   
She ache for the touch of the man who was as rugged as could be. His body littered in scars which each tell a story. For the man who had lost so much.   
She wished to be the comfort he needed. 

And he wished to be the freedom she ached for. 

His heart aches as he watches her, he finally works up the courage to hop the balcony. He walks with caution nor wanting to frighten her.   
"Hanako?" He says lightly as she turns around quickly, her make up was a mess but oh she looked like a scene out of a movie. Here tear stained face. 

"V-san!, I forgive me for my unsightly appearance" she apologises. He moves closer lifting her face to meet his eyes. She looked so fragile, such a beautiful strong woman that he had fell in love with looked so broken down in misery.

Sorrow fills him as he pulls her closer knowing that she was a goddess and he was only the shell of a man who was meant to be dead.   
He leans in and kisses her softly, it was an almost feather light touch. He waits for her to pull away and yell at him, for her to be disgusted at the dead man walking who would try for someone such as her, But she kisses back. 

All her emotions take hold of her and she runs her hand thought his hair as she pulls him closer. When they pull away V looks at her. Lipstick smuggled mascara lines down her face and he knows that she is his goddess his queen. And He'd be damned if he let anything happen to her. 

"Run away with me" 

If he had to take her away from this place so she could be free he would, he'd do anything to see her smile under the moon light 

They really are a Greek Tragedy   
She'd be Persephone and he'd be Hades.


	2. Tongues & Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a little clarification Va-jiru is fluent in Japanese, Russian and English. Most times when his is talking to Hanako it will originally be English until next chapter.

'I've grown a mouth so sharp and cruel  
It's all that I can give to you my dear' 

The song plays over the radio ad both V and Hanako stand together waiting for the others next words. 

'And when you come in quick to steal a kiss  
My teeth will only cut your lips, my dear' 

Run away with me 

She replays those words in here head not knowing if she wants to take that chance, she fell for this rugged Mercenary who's visible Eye was the color of lapis lazuli. She had never see that shade before so bright yet so deep almost like the ocean. 

'And I know that you mean so well  
But I am not a vessel for your good intent' 

"V..." 

'I will only break your pretty things  
I will only wring you dry of everything' 

They stand there together as she pulls him in for yet another kiss. How much she just wished to stay there and not have to deal with her family or Arasaka. 

'But if you're fine with that You can be mine like that' 

He pulls away first running his hand over her cheek. "Hanako.. you don't have to stay here if it brings you pain" 

'Abandon all your stupid dreams  
About the girl I could have been, my dear' 

Those words in the soon sound so much like her father telling her she need not worry about others. Yet still her heart hurt, she does not wish to lose the mercenary who owned her heart, yet she did not wish to give it to a stranger that she would be forced to marry. 

'Cause in the night I know you burn with feelings  
I cannot return, my dear Oh, my dear' 

"Take a chance Hanako, if it does not work I will bring you back and you can move on with your life. But please  
.. come with me" 

'You gotta know that this won't last  
Desperation will erase the fact  
I'm keeping all' 

She pulls him in closer resting her head on his shoulder closing her eyes, she breaths in his scent. Gun powder, cigarettes, cola and sweet tea. It felt so comforting to her. 

'Of the answers in my cigarette box  
Yeah, the answer's in the second before the other shoe drops' 

''I want to V.. But I can't, I.. my father would go to the ends of the earth to find me if I just disappeared, he would hunt you down" he rest his chin on her head wrapping his arms around her and that stay like that in the moon light. 

'And if you're blind to that  
I am fine with that Oh, I will ruin you' 

He looks up at the night sky wishing he could see the stars so he could point out the constellations to her. So he could draw her own with me freckles that littered her skin.   
" I'm willing to take that chance if you are Hanako" 

'Oh, I will ruin you  
It's a habit, I can't help it  
I know that you mean so well  
But I am not a vessel for your good intent' 

"Oda will hunt you down, Takemura may also I do not know and I care for you V I don't want that to happen to you" he pulls away from her knowing that it will pain him if he has to leave without her. 

'I will only break your pretty things  
I will only wring you dry of everything' 

He leans back down to give her a kiss. And she doesn't hesitate, V runs his fingers up is back as his other hand rest on the side of her face. 

'And if you're fine with that  
If you're fine with that' 

They pull away once again.  
"V.." "Va-jira, my name is Va-jira, Hanako" 

'I will poison all your happy thoughts  
I love you like the ashes in my cigarette box  
And if you're fine with that' 

She looks around the balcony to see if anyone was watching, when it turns up no one she looks back to him. Grabbing his hand and pulling him with her back inside. 

'You can be mine  
If you're fine with that  
You can be mine' 

Her lips met against hard scared muscle.   
His met with silk lined with gold. If this is to be her last good bye then she wasn't letting him go tonight.   
She pulls him thought the halls to her room. 

"I'm yours, Va-jira"


	3. Solider, Poet, King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the talking in this chapter after V calls Hanako beautiful is to be seen as them both talking in Japanese. I don't know how to make words tilted or bold on Ao3 so I'll have to make do until I do learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is smut. So sexual themes

'There will come a soldier'  
To her V was the soldier, worn and torn. Hardend with the scars of battle. 

'Who carries a mighty sword'  
He didn't have to carry a sword to show that he had power. He was younger then her by many years yet he talked, acted and mental was so much more mature then she ever expected. 

'He will tear your city down'  
He could have distorted Arasaka at any given time, yet he didn't, a man who was shaped with hardship of war, and living on the street. He held no anger towards her. 

'There will come a poet'  
She some times wonders if her brother or her would be the poet. 

'Whose weapon is His word'  
Hanako used her words to try and sway people to see it from a different view to bring order when needed. 

'He will slay you with His tongue'  
Yorinobu used his words as away to bring people down to take what he wanted. Manipulation and threats. 

'There will come a ruler'  
Her father, sometimes she wish she wasn't born into this family. But how much she missed her family. She missed her mother, Kei, Yori and her father.  
'Whose brow is laid in thorn'  
After everything she did it felt like it was never enough, she now had to watch he wear her brothers face, speak his words. 

'Smeared with oil like David's boy'  
How much she wished she could lean as she had, how much she wishes she could be her own person, to see the world not thought fogged glass. To not have to marry a man for an alliance. 

'He will tear your city down, oh lei-oh lai... oh'  
V-..Va-jiru... She has a way out now, but she does not know if she wants to take that chance, to finally be free of a cage only to be dumbed into a broken world. 

Her lips meet his again as he pulls him into her room. Her fingers running up the side of his face that bares chrome. She was soft covered in silk and gold. He was hard and ruff covered is streel. 

He lifted her almost without effort moving her to the small table that sat near her window. His lips run the length of her neck as he kisses and sucks on it leaving marks.  
Her hands pull his face back up so that she can claim his lips again.  
Her fingers making work of his button up shirt before pushing it and his jacket off his shoulders.  
The scars of his battles are darted all over his chest from the chrome that ran down one side of his neck it spreads out over his shoulder and down part of his chest and arm.  
She can see the metal arm that is a attached just under the shoulder. 

Va-jiru moves in again kissing her neck as he works his hands to the back of her dress to undo it. He finds the hidden zipper before slowly pulling it down.  
He kisses the over her shoulder as he pulls the dress down her torso, admiring every each of her body. She moans when his hands follow the curve of her back up her back. She can feel him undoing the strap of her bra before it falls to the fall floor. She runs her hands thought his hair pulling him back in for another kiss.  
It is slow and sensual, he lets out a rumbed groan. She finds the strings to his eye patch, she pulls it gently as it follows and fall to the ground. 

He pulls away from the kiss looking at her, liquid choclate brown met with bright ocean Blue and a foggy pale blind eye. Her hands run down his chest, over flesh and chrome. He backs away from her running his hands over her thighs and down her legs until they met her heels pulling her dress the rest of the way down. 

He pulls her shoes off next letting them drop, he moves in between her legs. He runs his hands back up her legs and sliding them under her.  
"Hold on" and she does, she grips onto his shoulders her legs wrapped around his waist. He lifts her up making his way over to the bed, laying her down gently. He kisses down her body hands moving as he makes his way down her body. 

Va-jiru kicks of his shoes off only to be dragged back onto the bed. His back hits the mattress and he lets out a soft laugh as Hanako climbs on top of him. His hands rest on her hips as he looks up at her.

"You Look Beautiful"

Her hands come to rest on his chest again. "I forgot you spoke Japanese" he lets out another laugh as he sits up pulling her in for another kiss. "Im half Japanse Hanako, I'm fluent In it, Russian and English" his mouth is on her again, Hanako throws her head back with a moan. Va-jiru's eyes flick up to hers as his lips wrap around one of Hanako's nipples.  
"fuck Va-jiru" 

His tongue flicks against it, he sinks his teeth in lighting rolling the bud, her hands shoot back to his head pulling lightly at his hair. He kisses his way over to the breast he has not given any attention. He bites and sucks on the skin of her chest, his lips find her nipple again. He licks and sucks on it drawing out soft moans from Hanako.  
"V..Please" 

Va-jiru moves a little before Hanako's hands moved with force pulling at Va-jiru's belt. Before she got to get V flips them around so the is one the one laying on the bed. Hanako watches as V moves to rest between her legs. His hands grip her hips as they slid down taking underwear down her legs. 

Fuck he had never soon someone look so much like a goddess. His eyes flick back two hers as he rest her legs over his shoulders. "Are you ok with this Hanako" she nods her head, eyes closed and once again her hand is in his hair. "Yes, please Va-jiru. I want this"  
he pulls her closer, taking a moment to appreciate her. His tongue traces patterns in the skin of her hips as he glids down her body. Hanako is squirming around as she let's out soft moans, she let's out a squeal as Va-jiru flattens his tongue to her slit and runs it up to her clit, he sucks gently as she loses herself.

She let's out little wimpers up until V puts away, Hanako's eyes are half lided, a light shine of sweat along her body. "Hanako please Sit on my face" Her eyes go wide as he rolls over and pulls her to rest on his chest.  
"Are you sure?" V pulls her closer, Hanako spreads her legs more and lowers herself down slowly. Hanako sighs looking down at the man who's now under her, he hums lightly as licks along her folds taking her taste in. Hanako holds onto him for dear life, her gold fingers digging into the sheets as she grids against him.

a myriad of moans and cries come from her, V's grip on her tightens as he rocks her back and forth on his face. "V.. I will not last like this" she moans out, her hand pulling at the sheets and his hair. Va-jiru moans into her, flicking his tongue and sucking doign all he could to have her lose herself in the pleasure. "Va-jiru" she crys out, V hold he in place not letting her fall over as she comes down from her high. 

Hanako is panting, sweat on her forehead runs down to her chin. "Are you alright Hanako?" she falls tot he side of the bed taking in deep breaths. "Yes, I am well, need a change to catch my breath" they lay beside each other being in the moment, V runs his flesh hand thought her locks enjoying how the light made it shine. 

Hanako runs her hand over V's face and it makes its way down his chest.  
There movement is a mess, both bumbing into the other and an occasional laugh or swear. V's now just as naked as Hanako, she's back on in within seconds. Kissing down his body until she gets to his length, her hands are on him within moments.

V throws his head back into the bed letting out a graveled groan. Hanako runs her hands up his length, wrapping her had around his tip before dragging it back down V's shaft. His legs jerk as he tries to runt his hips into her hand. Her lips wrap around him as her eyes stay focussed on him, to watch him lose himself under her touch.

"Hanako please" it was almost a whisper, his eyes are closed and she can we the light sweat on his forehead as he chokes in a breath. She takes him in as much as she can without gaging, it may not be her first time but she had only done this on a fee occasions, although it was very race ones.  
Va-jiru's back arches, moan rips from his lips as he looks back down at her. 

She follows her cheeks as she continues to take as much of him as possible. he is shaking and panting trying desperately, his hand snakes down to meet her face. He runs his thumb over her cheeks admiring how beautiful she looked, swollen lips, chocolate eyes full of lust. Hanako let's him fall from her lips as she crawls her way this body, her hands are grabbing onto him as she slowly sinks onto him.  
Va-jiru hisses and Hanako moans as she rocks her hips into his. V's hand is on the back of her neck pulling her down for a kiss, it's sloppy and heated both of their teeth click against each other, V's pulls at her lips as Hanako grips onto his jaw before she pulls away. 

Hanako leans back head tosed back her obsidian locks falling down her body like water.  
Moans fall from her lips like prays, she lifts herself before dropping back down on him, Va-jiru moans each time she sinks back down his length, his lips is between his teeth as he sucks in air. 

"Hanako" her name on his lips had never sounded so good, She can feel her end nearing. One of her hands move down between her legs, she rocks forward until her hand is replaced with corse fingers that rub against the bundle of nerves. 

"Va-jiru! I won't last" she cries as the rock against each other more as they both chase there own end. lips fighting for power between the two as she rides our her end, sweet noises leave her as she clenchs around him.  
"Hanako where do you want me?" Her mind is in a haze. She meets his gaze as he continues to thrust into her.  
"Inside"  
With that one word he holds her closer and tighter, moving faster and he chases his own release. He pulls her closer sitting up quickly, her arms grip onto his shoulders. One moves to his hair griping onto him as he kissed her. 

Va-jiru let's out an almost sinful moan as he cums. She runs her hands how his back as the stay there, she can feel his release inside her, the way it slowly drops down her legs. She wants to say in this moment forever. Wrapped in his arms. 

V slowly pulls away from her pulling Hanako to lay on his chest as his back meets the mattress again. They both sat there catching there breath, his hands run thought her hair and he kisses her forehead. 

Hanako realised at that moment she doesn't want to lose him, but she's so afraid to love him. 

She wants the soldier over anything her father brings her, she will always want V, the man. The mercenary and the soldier who has stolen her heart.


	4. Send me on my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again before anything, I am dyslexic as Fuck, this will have alot of errors becuase of that. I don't write to please people I write to help my own mental health. So I hope you all enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long had some trouble making this chapter but now I've finally got it done. 
> 
> Russian is done in bold  
> Japanese is in Italics  
> And English is just normal

'I would like to reach out my hand  
I may see you, I may tell you to run'  
  
It had been a week ago that she had meet the man she is to marry, it had been a week ago since she started being sick of a morning.  
  
'Well pick me up with golden hand  
I may see you, I may tell you to run.'  
  
How much she wanted to see him again, how she wants to kiss him again, To hold his hand and run.  
  
'You know what they say about the young'  
  
How much she wanted our of this car, to not show up to her wedding today. To just call him and say, Yes.  
  
'Well, I would like to hold my little hand  
And we will run, we will, we will crawl, we will'  
  
 _"Hanako-sama, are you well?_ " She looks up to Oda, he sits across from her dressed in his Suit, he can tell she's anxious, that she doesn't wish to be here.  
  
'I would like to hold my little hand  
And we will run, we will, we will crawl'  
  
Oda places his hand on hers. _"It will be ok Hanako, I will make sure nothing happens to you."_  
  
'Send me on my way on my way'  
  
She grips his hand, Hanako let's out an uneven breath. Her eyes turn to look at her Bodyguard. " _I'm not scared Oda, Just.. My heart hurts, I do not love this man nor know anything about him."_  
  
'I would like to reach out my hand  
I may see you, I may tell you to run'  
  
 _"Oda, I must tell you something important. But you can not tell anyone_." concern is written all over his face. " _You're secrets are safe with me Hanako."_  
  
'You know what they say about the young'  
  
She meets his gaze, her eyes are filled with emotion. She doesn't want to cry but she can feel The tears. " _I'm pregnant_ "  
  
'Now pick me up with golden hand  
I may see you, I may tell you to run'

It feels like time has stop, Hanako holds her breath, hoping, praying that Takemura hasn't heard from the front seat.  
  
'You know what they say about the young'  
  
" _Who?_." She can hear the growl in his voice as tears run down her face. Takemura looks over at the commotion. Oda's eyes are almost desperate for an anwser. " _Hanako, who is the father?_ " Goros eyes go wide as he looks back in the mirror.  
 _"V_ "  
  
'Well, I would like to hold my little hand  
And we will run, we will, we will crawl, we will'  
  
Goro pulls over the car, he turns to look at Hanako _. "Is this true Hanako-sama?_ " She nods, Oda's eye's are filled with sorrow as he wipes her tears away.  
  
'I would like to hold my little hand  
And we will run, we will, we will crawl'  
  
'Send me on my way on my way'  
  
Everything but Oda feels like background noise, she buries her head on his shoulder as she weeps.  
  
'Well, I would like to hold my little hand  
And we will run, we will, we will crawl, we will'  
  
" _Do you love him Hanako-sama?._ " Her eyes are glossy as she looks to him. " _Yes, I love him, i love him so much but I'm so afraid. He asked me to run away with him, I wanted to but I.. I couldn't"_  
  
'I would like to hold my little hand  
And we will run, we will, we will crawl'  
  
Oda runs his hand thought her hair, she lays her head against his chest. Goro head is in his hands as he mutters something two himself. Oda speaks up as she settles down.  
  
'Send me on my way  
Oh oh oh (way)  
Send me on my way  
Oh oh oh (way)  
Send me on my way'  
  
 _"Would you like to see him?_." Her eyes go wide as both Goro and Oda look too her. " _I can call him to meet us_ " Goro says  
  
'I would like to reach out my hand  
I may see you, I may tell you to run (on my way, on my way)  
You know what they say about the young'  
  
 _"Yes, Yes. I want to see him, Please!._ "  
  


  
  
V had been spending time won't both Mama welles and his own family.

For the past week he had been staying with his parents updating them on life and everything that had happened.  
  
It was rare that he got to see them both, with his parents running with a Nomad clan. They would only come past Night City once every two years and today is the last day they would be here.

The Dead Possies, his Nomad family and he always loved seeing them when they set up camp near the city.  
  
 **"Leto, can you grab the big Philips head screw driver"** he nods moving to grab it and had it to his mother. " **Here, mum"** she laughs, moving back under the car.

Everything had been very peaceful being around his family. " _Leto, come help me with tea"_ he laughs as he walks over to the step of the van to grab the tray from his dad.

" _Where would you like it put?"_ His father points over to he small table near the car. "Mila tea's finished, finish up and come have a break." His father calls our two his mother.  
  
They are all sat around talking about little bits and pieces of their adventures and how they had been.  
V can see the incoming call on his hud at first he planned to ignore it until he sees the caller ID. Takemura Goro  
.....  
....  
  
"V.. meet me at the docks, same as we did to meet Oda. Bring a extra helmet and jacket with small motobike leathers" V blinks eyes going wide as he stands up.  
"Goro are you alright?, did something happen with Arasaka?" V moves around quickly grabbing his gear. " I am fine V, but please hurry"  
" Goro it's going to take me alteast an hour to get to the city but I'll get there as soon as I can" he explains pulling his helmet from a bag before ending the call.

"Mum, dad I've got to go emergency, do one of you have a bike jacket and leathers?" Leto asks, his his mother stands up quickly running to the van. " **Catch"** she yells to her son.

His father moves around grabbing a helmet, " _you'll want this Leto, stay safe and come back to us"_ he gives then a quick hug as he shoves the gear into a back pack.

He pulls his helmet on before throwing his leg over the Arch. "I'll be back as soon as I can, hopefully before you leave tomorrow" V starts up his bike before giving them both a quick wave.  
  
V makes it to the city border in record time. Getting thought the border took a bit but once he was our of the border point he took off again hoping to get to the docks on a decent time.  
  


  
Goro pulls up to the to the docks. He scans around the area once again. Goro doesn't like staying in the same place two long, habits he picked up from V.

Thai has been the fourth time he has stopped in the docks waiting ten minutes before driving for twenty.  
 _"Goro I don't think he is coming_ " Oda says from the back.

_"He will be here it is just taking him a bit, he was outside of night city"_ Goro says back looking at the time. _"I just hope he shows before we have to have Hanako-sama to her appointments_ " Goro gets out of the car when he hears what sounds like the Arch. Goro can see The man on the bike as he pulls up, V turn the bike off.

Goro moves across the empty road quickly to meet him. "V..we must talk" Va-jiru pulls his helmet off as he moves to get off the bike. "Goro it's been a while" he grabs the older and arm and pulls him in for a hug.

"Is everything alright you sounded desperate on the call what's happened?."  
  
He can see Oda come out from the car. He gives Goro a strange look as Oda marches over to them.

Once Oda was close enough V can see the feral look in his eyes, when the younger of the bodyguards pulls his arm back and slams his fist into the man's face he can hear yelling from both Goro, Oda. _"I guess I dervesd that?_ " Oda grumbles to himself that he should have hit him harder.

V laughs blood running down his nose when he feels soft hands on his face. He opens his eye to see Hanako standing infornt of Va-jiru holding his face with a worried look.

" _Va-jiru, please speak to me_ " he smiles lightly as she wipes the blood away from his nose.

" _Hi Hanako, what are you doing here_ " Her arms wrap around his shoulders as she hugs him. "I've missed you" she whispers. His arms wrap around her waist as he pulls her closer.  
  
When Hanako pulls away from the hug she pulls V down into a kiss. Both Goro and Oda look away. " _V did you bring the equipment?_ " Goro asks making Hanako and Va-jiru pull away from each other.

_"Yea its in the back pack, who's it for?_ " V takes the pack off opening it to pull out the helmet and bike leathers.

Goro looks to Hanako. " _This is you're choice Hanako-sama, you can stay with us and go to your wedding or go with V and have your freedom_ " Goro explains too Va-jiru and Hanako as they look too each other in supirse.

Oda moves again to stand wirh Hanako. " _Hanako-sama, as much as it pains me, I would rather you be happy with V that have to live your life with a man you will never love_ " she wraps her arms around Oda pulling him in for a hug.

" _Sandayu thank you for Everything, I don't know how to thank you_ " she moves to Goro hugging him tightly. " _V I know I wasn't ready go say yes to freedom when you asked last time but I'm ready now. If you will have me. But first you must know_ " she moves his hands to her stomach, she knows there isn't much there but she wants him to know.

" _I'm pregnant V_ " 

His eyes go wide, he looks down too where his hand is rested against her stomach. " _Is.. is it ours?_ " He hsi eyes never leaving her as she nods. " _I'm.. I'm going to be a father?"_

Va-jiru wraps his arms around kissing her again. Spinning her around as he laughs. She shoves her head into his shoulder Once they pull away. Oda walks over to hands her the pants and jacket.

  
" _Well I guess it's my turn to say something, I want you all too know, my real name its Leto only a few people know my real name and you all deserve to know it_ " When Hanako moves to give him another kiss and a smile, she whispers his name too him before she walks over to the car.

  
Hanako disappears back over to the car too get changed. Oda turns to look to V. " _Once she is over here you are to knock both myself and Takemura out before blowing up the car._

_If Arasaka-sama finds out we let this happen it will be our heads_ " Oda explains, goro nods.

V pulls Oda into a hug making the man uncomfortable with the contact. He pulls away from Oda before also giving Goro a hug.

" _Well now I understand why you hit me so hard_." he says with a laugh. with both the jacket and pants on covering her dress Hanako moves back over to Leto.

V hold out the helmet for her which she takes, she tak ess her hair pin out letting her hair fall down her shoulders. V eyes focus on her and how her hair shines in the light Obsidian locks shimer as she pulls them over her shoulder.

She slides helmet over her head, she fiddles with the strap not being able to do it the right way.

V moves his hands to help her do the helmet up. " _Stay by the Bike Hanako, Oda, Takemura. Let's get this done_." Oda stands there only to have his head slammed into the rail as he falls over. Hanako gasp as V turns to Goro.

" _Stay safe Goro the I may be the last time we see each other, look after yourself_." Goro nods only to Have V slam his head into the railing too. V looks to he car pulling out a grenade from the side of his bike.

He gets on to the Arch " _Hanako get to hold on tight_ " she moves to get on the back of the bike her arms around his waist gripping into his jacket.  
  
V pulls the clip of the grenade before throwing it at the car. Just as they ride passed it. " _Hold on Hana_." He yells taking off at speed. She holds only him as hard as she can.

Her breathing is uneven. She can feel her heart almost drop as they go around a corner faster then she expected.

Once they get out onto the open road she relaxes, her eyes flick all across the road, she smiles too herself, this is the most of this area she had ever seen before.

V moves one of his hands back too her leg to make sure she is ok. When she hears his voice in her ear or almost makes her scream.

" _Calm down Hanako, just linked up our helmets so you can talk to me. It's going to be a long ride, but once we get to the border of the city just stay with the bike I'll talk to security ok_ " she goes to nod but then remembers he can't see her face.

" _Yes that's all good, sorry you scared me."_ She can hear him chuckle lightly, she rest her head against his back enjoying the ride. " _Where are we going?_ "  
  
" _We are heading to see my family and from there we will see where we end up, they are part of a Nomad crew but they head out tomorrow morning, so after they head we might move on to a trusted friend of mine."_ V explains too her.

She hums lightly cuddling into his back. 


End file.
